Zits
by Kathy The Cat
Summary: The one disfortune that fry cooks get from being around all that grease: pimples. Poor little Spongebob is the next victim.


****

Zits

Spongebob was really busy at the Krusty Krab. It was triple overtime, so he had to work really hard. He was standing next to a large deep fryer with one of those nets on his head, as well as the little hat.

"Hurry up Spongebob! I need a large fries with extra salt, four Krabby patties with no mayo, and 67 oyster skins!" shouted Squidward amongst all the noise.

"Coming up, Squiddy!" said Spongebob. Several drops of perspiration came out of his forehead as he fulfilled the harsh tasks. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! This sure is fun!!! This is more fun that double overtime! I CAN'T WAIT 'till tomorrow so I can do QUADRUPLE OVERTIME!!! That should be great." he thought.

Meanwhile, with Squidward: "Agh! Who in the right mind would order 67 oyster skins?"

"Mmmmmm.... I LOVE fried oyster skins" said a large pink starfish.

"I said who in the RIGHT mind" mumbled Squidward.

"Order Up, Squidward!!" said Spongebob, cheerfully, giving him several paper bags filled with food.

"Okay, now I need six Krabby patties: one no mustard, one extra cheese, one no cheese, two no ketchup, and one no mustard." said Squidward.

"Okee Dokee!" was Spongebob's reply. "Gee, my head feels kind of funny. It's almost like..." Spongebob felt his oily greasy forehead with his hand. "Ewwwwwwww..... I hope I don't get...." a little bump appeared on his face. "AHHH!!! Squidward!!! Squidward!!!"

"What is it Spongebob? Make it quick! I don't have time."

"Um.... never mind." said Spongebob, changing his mind.

After work, Spongebob ran home and frantically scrubbed his face with water. "Well, that should get rid of them. As long as I keep clean, I won't get anymore."

The next morning: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spongebob looked in the mirror and his face was absolutely covered with little red dots. "Well, I MUST go to work!! Because I'M READY!!!!" Spongebob ran out of his house and went to work, chanting "I'm Ready!" all the way, except this time, many people were staring at him with disgusted looks, and mother fish covered their childrens' eyes.

"Good morning, Squidward!! Isn't it a great day?" greeted Spongebob.

"If you could call it that" said Squidward, not looking up.

"Today is quadruple overtime!!!"

"Don't remind me" Squidward looked up at Spongebob. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! S...sponge....b.....b....bob. What hh.. happened?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't get too close to me, okay?" said Squidward.

"Okee dokee, Squid!"

The busy day began right away. "Hurry up Spongebob! I need a Diet Dr. Kelp and 11 Krabby patties with no ketchup, and extra lettuce!" said Squidward. 

After the long and laborious day of overtime, Spongebob and Squidward finally got to go home. Well, Squidward "got" to go home and Spongebob "had" to go home.

The next day, Spongebob woke up to find that he still had acne. "I need help. I know! Squidward will help me!"

Spongebob knocked on Squidward's door. "What is it Spongebob?" he said.

"Hi Squidward! I was wondering if you could tell me what to do about these pimples?"

"I don't know. Good bye." Squidward slammed the door shut.

"Maybe, Patrick will know what to to." Spongebob went to Patrick's house, and knocked on the door. Oh wait! Patrick doesn't have a door. Oh well.

"Hi Spongebob! Do you have the chicken pox or something?" said Patrick.

"No, I have pimples. Do you know what I should do?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm...... Well if you want to get rid of them, just get rid of them!"

"How?"

"Allow me" said Patrick, and he pulled a large, sharp object out of his pocket. From miles and miles away, you could hear many many yells and screams, coming from Patrick's house.

"So what do you think, Sponge?" said Patrick.

"I think you did it Patrick! Thanks a lot!" said Spongebob, gratefully. His face was covered in little band aids.

"What are friends for?"

"Um... I think they are for-"

"DON'T TELL ME!!! I know this one.... don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me, DON'T TELL ME!!!"

"Patrick, I think it's one of those hypothetical questions"

"Oh..."

"Well I'd better get to work now. Bye, Pat!"

The next day, Spongebob woke up to find.............. A FRESH CROP OF ZITS!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tarter sauce, I thought Patrick cured me." Spongebob went to Patrick's house again.

"Hi Patrick. They came back." Spongebob frowned.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll think of something. Uh............................................................................."

"Actually, Patrick, maybe we should ask someone else."

"Who?"

"What about Sandy? I haven't asked her for help yet."

"What about Sandy? You haven't asked her for help yet."

The sponge and the starfish skipped down the road to Sandy's house. The put the little fishbowls on their heads, and knocked on the second door.

"Hi Patrick. Hi Sponge......... WHAAAAAA!!! What happened to you?" Sandy was freaked out.

"One day I got all these pimples and I don't know what to do. Squidward doesn't know, and Patrick tried to help, but nothing really worked. Do you know what to do?"

"It's probably the Krusty Krab."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Lately you've been working overtime, making all that greasy food, and that's probably what's causing it."

"But I love overtime at the Krusty Krab!!"

"Me too!!" added Patrick.

"Patrick, you don't work there" said Sandy.

"So?"

"Whatever. Anyway Spongebob, you're going to have to quit working there"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Spongebob.

All of a sudden, Spongebob woke up. "What? It was all a dream?" He looked in the mirror. All there was, was that one little zit. "YAAAAAAAYYY!!!" Spongebob was suddenly dressed, and ran to work yelling "I'M READY!!" At the top of his lungs.

When he got to work, Spongebob greeted Squidward. "Good morning, Squidward!! Isn't it a great day?"

"If you could call it that" said Squidward, not looking up.

"Today is quadruple overtime!!!"

"Don't remind me" Squidward looked up at Spongebob. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! S...sponge....b.....b....bob. What hh.. happened?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't get too close to me, okay?" said Squidward.

"Okee dokee, Squid!"

The busy day began right away. "Hurry up Spongebob! I need a Diet Dr. Kelp and 11 Krabby patties with no ketchup, and extra lettuce!" said Squidward.

"Hm...... something sure is interesting about today. It's just like......." Spongebob looked at his reflection in the spatula, and saw that he had a whole crop of zits, instead of the little one. "my dream..... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

****

The End


End file.
